Give Me A Reason
by Insaine
Summary: Amy had always been the light of Jack's world. When her boyfriend breaks up with her she of course turns to him, but what happens when she Decides they should throw a party while Jack's parents are away? JackxOC OneShot Rated T for Language and Drinking


She'd always been so happy. Why was she breaking now? What had happened to the bight-eyed girl in pigtails I had grown to love? This couldn't be her. Not this broken girl crying before me now. "Jack, can you stop spacing out? I'm trying to talk to you." Amy cried. "I'm sorry. I'm just not good with these things." I said rubbing the back of my neck and moving to sit next to her on my bed. "Aww… Come on, Amy. I hate seeing you like this. What happen this time?" I asked. She and her boyfriend, Tom, were always fighting, leaving me to cope with my sobbing best friend. "He broke up with me because I didn't make captain of the cheer team. He said I'm not good enough." She cried. She laid her head on my lap and continued crying. "Amy, if he said that to you he's stupid. You're worth the world to me. Don't cry. Please?" I begged. She wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Thanks, Jack. You always know how to make me feel better." She said hugging me tightly. I blushed slightly but she didn't seem to notice. "Anytime you need me. I'll be there." I said as she pulled away. "Jack, are your parents on another business trip this weekend?" She asked me. "Uh, ya. Why?" I asked, although I knew her well enough to already know the answer. "Let's have a party!" She said excitedly. "Amy, I don't kno- Ah .. What the hell? Why not?" I never could say no to her. "Ok. I'll get some stuff." She said getting up and running out the door. A few minutes later she came running back in, blushing. "Jack, can you drive me to the mall? I forgot I don't have a car." I laughed and grabbed my keys.

We drove to the mall laughing so hard I almost ran a red light. Once we got to the mall Amy hopped out. "Just wait here. I'll only be a second." She said and ran through the doors. Two hours later she finally resurfaces carrying about a hundred bags. "Where were you? I was about to send a search party after you." I said. "I forgot they had a Hot Topic in there. So I had to go in. Wanna see what I got?" She asked. I nodded "Well, then you better hurry home." She smiled. I sighed and started the car. I should have seen that one coming. Once we got home she emptied her bags onto the kitchen table. She had bought a new mini black skirt with chains, a black studded knit top, black thigh high socks, black high heel boots with chains on them, At least 50 bags of chips, 20 boxes of various dips, 4 12packs of Pepsi, and 10 cases of beer. "What's with the beer? We don't drink were only 16!" "Come on loosen up. It'll only be one time. Oh and I bought some stuff for you too." She pulled out some dark wash jeans, a black button down shirt with zippers in various places, and black sneakers. "Thanks, but seriously, I think the beer is a bad idea." I said. "Oh, come ON, Jack! It's not going to kill you. It'll be fine I promise."

*The next night-The Party*

"Hey, Jack! Great Party!" "Thanks." I said to some kid I didn't even know. I kept searching through the crowd of strange faces trying to find Amy. "Jack! Over here!" I turned to find Amy, surrounded by a bunch of guys. I walked over skeptically. "Hey, Amy." I pulled at the shirt she'd bought the day before and forced me to wear. "Guys, this is Jack. He's like super awesome. " Amy said, her voice slurred. "Is he your boyfriend." The guy closest to her asked, rapping his arm around her waist. "No, no, Jack's my best friend" She slurred. "Oh, well then-" "Amy, can I borrow you for a minute?" I interrupted, pulling her away. "Amy, parties over for you. Come on." I pulled her up the stairs and into my room and shut the door behind me. "Jack, What the hell? I was having fun." Amy whined. "Ya, I bet that guy wanted to have a lot more fun with you." I said, angry. "Why are you so mad?" She asked, trying to stand up. "Because I care about you." I said. "Well, I'm going back to the party." She said starting for the door. I grabbed her arm ad she fell backwards on top of me. As we lay there like that the door opened. "Oh, Sorry Dude." A guy said, before shutting the door. "Amy, Please stay up here. Don't go back to those guys." I begged sitting up with Amy ending up on my lap. "Give me a reason to stay." She whispered rapping her arms around my neck. I bit my lip before pulling her closer and closing the space between us. The kiss turned into a make out session and I laid her down on the bed, one of my hands was on the small of her back and the other played with her hair. I felt her hands start reaching for the zipper on my pants and I pulled away. "No, Amy. I don't want it to happen like this." In said moving away. "Like what?" She asked. I could tell she was ready to cry. "With all these people here. With you drunk. I love you, Amy." I said finally confessing my feelings. She pulled me back to her and kissed me gently. "I love you too, Jack. Let's get all these people out of here. I'm exhausted." She said. I laughed. "Give me a reason." I said playfully. She kissed me again. "Is that good enough?" She asked, I could tell she was beginning to sober up. I smiled at her and got rid of the party guests. When I got back to my room. Amy had changed into one of my old T-shirts and sweats and was getting into my bed. "Tired?" I asked. She nodded. I took off my shoes and shirt and changed into some old sweats and got in next to her. "Good night, Amy." "Wait. Can we stay up a little longer?" she asked. "Ok." I said sleepily. She kissed me and smiled. "You don't need a reason?" She asked. I smiled at the little bright-eyed, red head "You are me reason"


End file.
